


A Night at the Hog's Head

by AnneCaterina



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Good Severus Snape, Non-Explicit Sex, Romance, Severus Snape Has a Heart, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22860388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCaterina/pseuds/AnneCaterina
Summary: This is a one-shot scene of Severus and Mette finally going at it after all the drama is over :) I recommend you read my finished story "Return of the Prince" before you read this one.
Relationships: Severus Snape/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	A Night at the Hog's Head

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Return of the Prince](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528471) by [AnneCaterina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneCaterina/pseuds/AnneCaterina). 



Glued to each other, they managed to navigate to the bed and fell upon it. They lay facing each other, Severus’ right hand, protected by the Thestral glove, was under Mette’s cheek, the other on her back, caressing her soft skin, feeling her vertebrae beneath his fingertips. Their kisses became deeper and more urgent. The taste of Mette’s lips, the moving of her tongue sent shivers through Severus’ body. Mette’s hand wandered along his side, tracing the shallow valley of his waist. Then, her fingertips crossed his hip, where the patch had been only a minute earlier, and to his lower abdomen. Severus took his breath in through his nose. Mette gently pulled back her head and looked him in the eyes, smiling. He smiled back, but couldn’t help the trembling of his breath.  
“Don’t worry. All will be well,” she said.  
Severus nodded, albeit unsure of himself. Mette’s smile widened and became crooked, a little mischief in her eyes. She shifted her weight and turned him on his back, straddling him. She started kissing him again and soon moved her lips away from his mouth, over the line of his jaw and down his neck. Severus’ blood rushed into his loins with renewed vigour, all the more so when Mette let the tip of her tongue run over his clavicle. She moved ever further down his body, tracing her journey with her lips. She kissed his chest, his stomach, his lower abdomen. Supporting herself on her hands, she placed her knees between Severus’ thighs, never letting her lips break contact with his skin. When she had settled between his legs, she took him in her hand, gently at first, then more firmly. Severus gasped.  
“Does this feel good?” Mette asked softly.  
“Mh-mh,” Severus nodded, his eyes closed.  
Mette cautiously pulled away the skin, exposing his tip. She took him into her mouth, making Severus feel basked in wonderful softness. Her head moved in unison with the hand that still held him tight. It was a world of difference between this and how Claire had done it. Claire’s movements had been quick, industrial, on the verge of being uncomfortable. Mette applied just the right amount of pressure and moved at the right speed. After a moment, she pulled back, but not quite releasing him. She let her tongue move over his tip and found a spot that made him moan. Severus felt a tension building, which was at once delicious and hardly bearable. Mette seemed to notice, or maybe she had taken his moan as her cue, for she enveloped him again, applying just a little more pressure with her hand, taking him inside her mouth a little deeper.  
When the release came, it was the sweetest thing he had ever felt. It ebbed away slowly, softly, leaving him feeling fulfilled. A sudden wave of emotion washed of over him, making his nose prickle. Mette had slid back up to lie next to him. Severus turned to his side to look at her, but soon felt the need to squeeze his eyes shut. Mette embraced him, held him close, cradling his head.  
“What about you?” he asked after a minute had passed and he felt master of himself again.  
“We’ll get to that.” Mette kissed his forehead. She turned around and moved as close to him as she could, pulling his arm around her. Severus inhaled deeply, noticing the smell of her shampoo mingled with the smell of Mette herself. He inclined his head to put his lips on her shoulder, to inhale her true scent. Mette giggled quietly. “Sorry,” Severus mumbled. Mette pulled his arm tighter around herself, allowing his hand to cup her breast. It was so soft and warm, nestled against his palm.  
He wanted to feel more of her, needed to experience all of her. He started moving his hand over her breasts, now cupping the other one, squeezing gently. Mette made a quiet, indulgent sound and arched her back, pressing her buttocks against his loins, stirring his blood yet again. Severus let his hand wander further, down to her stomach and around over her hip. He traced her silhouette as far down her thighs as his arm could reach, then back up to her ribcage. Mette turned to her back, smiling, studying his face. Severus’ hand was now on her breasts again, caressing them. He leaned down to kiss Mette, who lifted her face towards his, welcoming his lips with hers and digging her fingers into his hair. Her tongue thrusted into his mouth more urgently than before. She put her other hand onto his stomach, let it slide down and took hold of him once more, squeezing gently. The response was immediate, which made Mette chuckle quietly. She took her hand away, pushed herself up while she turned Severus to his back, and lifted one leg over his lap. She kissed him again. “I want you now,” she whispered. She reached down and directed him to the right place.  
Severus exhaled, closing his eyes, and let go of anything and everything on his mind. Right here, right now was where he longed to be. He felt Mette’s warmth slowly taking him in, even more wonderful than her mouth had been. There came a pressure with the warmth that was just perfect. She sat down on his lap, welcoming his entire length. Severus laid his hands on her waist as she started moving on top of him, her eyes closed. Every time she lowered herself, she pressed her loins against his hips with a small moan.  
Severus could not remember ever having wanted anything so much as he wanted Mette in this very moment. He relished every second, marvelled at the beauty of her flushed face, squeezed her soft flesh with his hands. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She slowed her movements and came to a halt, sitting on his lap with him deep inside of her. “Severus,” she whispered. As one, they moved, Mette bending down to lay herself on Severus’ chest, Severus wrapping one arm around her, holding her. He lifted himself up with his other arm, so that they sat, their naked bodies pressed against each other, their arms and legs embracing each other. A sound escaped him. Mette pulled him closer still. After an eternity, they pulled apart, just enough to look at each other. Mette slowly started moving again, her forehead against his. Severus laid one hand on her back to support her as he turned to lay her on her back, never breaking contact. He was on top of her now. He moved slowly at first, then faster as he saw the pleasure build in Mette’s expression.  
“Mh, yes,” she moaned. Severus grabbed her hip, squeezing her buttock. She gasped pleasurably. Severus could feel the tension inside of him heighten again but tried to subdue it, just a little, while he watched Mette. She looked at him with half-closed eyes, little moans escaping her that grew louder with every one of his thrusts. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she gasped, “Sev!” She tipped her head back and he could feel her tightening around him before she let out a small scream. Her pleasure sent him over the edge, too. He let go of all control, let the tension release in one shuddering exhale. Mette was gasping, her stomach rising and falling rapidly as she pulsated around him. Severus’ climax rolled through him like an all-consuming tidal wave. He caught himself on his arms on both sides of Mette, suddenly too weak to hold himself upright.  
The two of them lay panting together. Mette wrapped her arms and legs around him. Her breath still came in shivers and gasps, but grew calmer by the second. Eventually, Severus pulled the comforter from the end of the bed and snuggled up beside her, covering them both.  
Mette turned to look at him. Laying her hand on his face she chuckled and asked, “How are you so good at this?” Then, with a theatrical gasp, “you didn’t look into my brain, did you?”  
Severus laughed and said, “No, my attention was needed elsewhere. I did take some pointers from that silly novel, though.”  
Mette tipped her head back, laughing. “Thank goodness for raunchy romance novels! If you want, I can show you some more stuff later.” She flushed a little.  
“I’d like that,” Severus said. They kissed, then Mette turned her back to him again and nestled herself against the length of his body.  
“I’m so happy,” she said.  
“So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'll post a few more short stories and one-shots, so stay tuned!


End file.
